


Must be Mad

by kandren



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandren/pseuds/kandren





	Must be Mad

Of all our adventures I never dreamed that it would end like this. I promised him forever and I guess in my heart that promise will always remain.  
I just can't do this anymore. He is my everything and after today I know I am nothing to him.  
I can see why he fell in love with her, after all she is everything I am not. So now I sit here quietly begging the tardis to take me home, She won't of course, she is after all loyal to him but at this very moment I don't care because I need to be anywhere but here watching him read that letter over and over.

I can't believe it has been a year. A year since I walked away from the best thing that ever happened in my life. I can't believe it was so easy to just slip away without him knowing I was never coming back. My nightmares still tell a different story that he was happy I was gone and on my bad days I believe that is true.

I miss my Mum & Mickey. I hope they understands why I had to disappear. Only one person from my past knows where I am.  
Without him I would have never made it this far  
Ironic that the one who helps me was also abandoned by the doctor left to die.

I can't understand what is wrong with me today. All day I have not been able to shake the feeling that he is near. It is that terrible feeling of being watched, my imagination is working overtime. After all I have seen and done it seems I am going mad living a normal life.

I usually take the stairs but they were closed for repairs. So here I stand in a crowded lift at least until the lights start flickering and as the doors open everyone runs out. Really you have to wonder if anyone has any sense of adventure.  
I see a flash of brown just as the doors close as we start moving. When I hear the sonic and the lift stops I know I am trapped. Here I am standing in the corner trying not to look at him because I know what I will see.

The silence doesn't last long  
I remember when you use to run with me not from me


End file.
